joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Joji (THE TRUTH)
Joji 'is an extremely powerful entity in The V-Project, and has more or less become a primary ally of Vision as a result of the creatures inherent fascination with Joji, and how he managed to tap into the omninescient truth without the direct assistance and leadership of one who can teach is. He is the true mastermind supergenius who is responsible for the creation of The Filthy Frank Universe, and is the only creature that is beyond The Dark Lord Chin-Chin. Almost every other character in his universe of creation is but a mere manifestation of his own image, which is used to express the furthest depths of omninescient truth that Joji managed to learn about, mere puppets to be manipulated, altered, and shifted as he desires it, without border or limitation. Unknowable and abstract beyond all comprehension and expression, the entity that is identified as "Joji" As the highest, truest, purest and most powerful manifestation of the entity that is known as "Joji Miller", this "true" emanation of Joji is basically a form that even the real-life manifestation of Joji may not be aware about, due to the fact that everything else is but a mere representation willed into existence via Joji's own distinctively macabre desire to express the innermost recesses of his own intrinsic being in an artistic way. Joji is also responsible for the creation of a new A E S T H E T I C of memes, which have largely spread throughout the entire meme community, involuntarily causing him to become some kind of paradoxical entity both memetic and beyond, due to the fact that he considered memes his enemy, in spite of having essentially infected the memeverse with his own aesthetics, a rather incredible feat for somebody who is anti-meme. Summary Stats '''Tier: Memetic+++++ '(His creations fill and run rampant within the memeverse, or are largely the subject of worship from countless circles, and he is infinitely above them. He is extremely high-tier on the memetic scale as a result of this fact) | 'Anti-Memetic+++++ '(He is the first Anti-Memetic entity in existence. A much weaker emanation of himself—Filthy Frank—denounces memes, and remains the subject of worship by enthusiasts. As a result, Joji himself as at least, hilariously, ridiculously above any memetic entity by law and public consensus) | 'User Created Tier+++++ '(Embodies the concept of "User-Made Tiers". Every Tier you've ever created has directly buffed him) 'Name: Joji '| 'Pink Omega '| 'Old Yeller '| '''G. Miller Origin: Real Life '''| '''Unknown Race: Human '| '''A E S T H E T I C God '| 'Rap God '| '''Top Meme Classification: See Above Powers & Abilities: 'True omnipresence+, Omniscience, vast internet manipulation and meme manipulation, Immunity to Internet Manipulation and Meme Manipulation, Immortality (types 8 and 10), creation, life and death manipulation, light manipulation, energy manipulation, power granting, dream walking, vast cosmic awareness, can become non-corporal, healing, sound manipulation, conceptual embodiment, time line manipulation, size shifting, higher dimensional manipulation, has complete control of the frankverse, '''Attack Potency: At Least RIDICULOUSLY Omniversal '(Created the sum totality of the filthy frankverse which spans an untold amount of omniverses. Is absurdly greater than his creation Chin-chin, who would erase his universe if he were to go unsatiated due to lack of sacrifices, and chin chin, who himself is a multiversal threat greatly fears him) '''Lifting Strength: Inapplicable Striking Strength: Infinite-Internet++ 'Stronger than his emanation of Filthy frank being his true self which created him. '''Speed: Massively Omnipresent+ ' '''Durability: Infinite-Internet+ Range: '''The entire internet, possibly even beyond. '''Stamina: Limitless++ Intelligence: Omniscient+ '''(His emanation of filthy frank has a PhD in severe Internet action, in which the stupidity of the internet is infinite, being his true self he should just as intelligent as his frank self, if not more so). '''Standard Equipment: '''All the accessories of filthy frank, and virtually anything else. '''Notable Attacks & Techniques: Weaknesses: None notable Appearance Personality Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Equipment Image Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Vision's Profiles Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Real Life Category:V-Project Category:WIP Category:Beyond Memetic